Percy and Hera
by The Everlasting Adventurer
Summary: This is a one-on-one lemon shot of Percy Jackson and Hera. This one was inspired by Hera's Affair (Pera) by Titanking666. This story takes place when Percy, Frank, and Hazel were in Alaska battling Alcyoneus. When Percy fell into the icy water, he couldn't handle the cold and passed out.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Rick Riordan does.**

 _ **Percy and Hera**_

 **This is a one-on-one lemon shot of Percy Jackson and Hera. This one was inspired by Hera's Affair (Pera) by Titanking666. This story takes place when Percy, Frank, and Hazel were in Alaska battling Alcyoneus. When Percy fell into the icy water, he couldn't handle the cold and passed out.**

I had a splitting headache when I came around. I noticed that was in a big bed _very_ deep inside a cave that looked like to be made out of ice, but I only felt warmth, not any coldness at all. I could also feel a smooth body rub against mine, and I looked to the right and nearly jumped out of bed, for because, lying next to me, naked, and rubbing her smooth and sexy body against mine, was Hera. It took me a moment to realize that _I_ was naked as well,

"Hello, Percy." Hera said.

"Hera?!" I exclaimed. "What are you-"

"Shhhhh," Hera said, beginning to rub her hand up and down my chest. "It's okay. Everything's okay."

Her hand traveled lower and began rubbing my waist.

"I should smack you!" I said. "What were you thinking?"

"That's not very heroic." Hera said, her hand going a bit lower. "Smacking a lady."

"But you stole-" I started to say but was interrupted because Hera crashed her lips on mine, making it a very heated and sloppy kiss.

"I'm willing to make it up to you." Hera said, pulling back. "To show you that I'm truly sorry."

"How is that so?" I said, looking at Hera, stunned that she had actually kissed me.

"By letting you make love to me." Hera said, smiling.

"Whoa!" I said, shocked. "I may not have my memories back, but I'm sure that I'm a virgin and I want to save it for Annabeth. And… How about Zeus? You said you would never cheat on him."

"I know of what I said," Hera said, grabbing my cock and stroking it to make it hard."but Zeus has been going around fucking every single women he gets his hand on, and leaving me abandoned. I need a new husband who loves me and wouldn't cheat on me… And… Percy… I have chosen you to be that man."

"Your new husband?" I said, dumbfounded.

"Yes, Percy." Hera said, leaning forward and kissing me. "I love you, son of Poseidon. You're what my dreams are made of. Please Percy. I can't be with Zeus any longer. It's slowly killing me."

She kissed me again, and this time, I gladly returned it. We kissed as I turned ourselves over so that I was on top of her. She spread her legs and opened her pussy lips, and I took that as a sign to get ready to push my dick inside Hera pussy. I positioned my cock at her pussy, then she brought me down and we kissed again.

"I suppose this is a yes?" Hera said, smiling.

"You bet it is." I said, grinning.

Hera smiled, then said "Put your cock inside my pussy, Percy. I need you inside me."

I nodded and slowly slid my cock inside Hera's pussy, making her arch her back and moan as her pussy was being filled by my dick.

"Oh, Percy!" Hera moaned. "You're so big inside of me!"

"You're so tight." I grunted as I pushed the rest of my dick inside Hera pussy, leaving my cock head and part of my shaft in her womb.

Hera groaned. "Please, Percy. I need this. Pound my pussy. I want your seed in my womb! FUCK ME!" she screamed.

I couldn't believe how dirty Hera was being, but I began to slowly slide my cock in and out of her pussy.

"Oh, Percy!" Hera said. "That it! There's a good boy! Fuck your new wife!"

I gritted my teeth as I sped up my thrusts.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Hera screamed as I began pounding her pussy with my cock. "THAT'S RIGHT PERCY! POUND MY PUSSY! IT'S ALL YOURS! MAKE ME YOUR WIFE, YOUR QUEEN! GIVE ME YOUR CHILDREN! YOU OWN ME, SON OF POSEIDON! I'M ALL YOURS! RUIN ME! FUCK ME TILL I CAN'T MOVE!"

Hera's boobs were bouncing up and down from the force I was giving with every thrust. I could also hear and feel my balls hit Hera's ass with every thrust I was giving.

"Don't you love your nephew's cock pounding your pussy, Hera?" I said as I fucked Hera even faster. "Do you want your nephew's cock forever inside your pussy?"

"Oh, yes!" Hera moaned, then her eyes widened. "I'm about to cum."

"Oh yeah, this should be good." I said, still keeping my pace with thrusting my cock in and out of Hera's pussy.

"I'M CUMMING!" Hera said as she clamped down on my cock and cummed hard; squirting all of her juices over my dick as I continued to pound her pussy.

A little while, I said "I'm gonna cum, Aunty Hera!"  
"Cum inside me, Percy!" Hera said. "Give me your seed and your child!"

I gave one last thrust inside of Hera, pushing my whole cock into her womb, and shot my seed into her.

Hera squealed as she felt my seed pump into her womb. I didn't stop cumming for about 5 minutes, and that was enough to have Hera's womb _and_ pussy filled with my seed.

I was about to pull my cock out of Hera's pussy, but she stopped me, saying "No Percy. I want your dick inside of me as we sleep, because I want to make that one of your sperm fertilizes with one of my eggs."

I smiled and kissed Hera, and she gladly returned it. I collapsed beside of her and gathered he rup in my arms, and they both fell asleep like that. We hadn't been asleep for more than five minutes before I heard Frank and Hazel calling my name.

I shook Hera and said "Hera, I need to go now."

Hera sat up and kissed me, saying "Go now, my husband. We shall meet again in the future."

She disappeared in a flash of light, along with the bed, and I got dressed and taking the golden staff with the eagle on top, went outside into the daylight. There I met Frank and Hazel, then we rode Arion back to Camp Jupiter, and that was long enough for my memories to come back.

When we arrived, we found out the camp was in trouble. Polybotes and some monster army was attacking the camp. We went in and I fought Polybotes single-handedly, and with the help of Terminus, I killed him. There was a big celebration that night, then I went to bed early. But first, I wanted to take a bath.

As soon as I entered the baths, I immediately saw Hera sitting naked in one of them.

"Hey, babe." Hera said, opening her eyes and seeing me naked. "Come to bathe?"

"Yeah, baby." I said, and grabbed my cock and started to jerk it off to make it hard as I stepped into the bath Hera was in and stopped right in front of her. "And I suppose you came so we-"

I didn't get to finish because Hera just pulled me down and kissed me. We didn't stop the kiss, and soon enough, we were making out. As we kissed, I grabbed my cock and positioned it at her pussy. When she pulled away, I just slammed my cock deep inside her pussy, making her yelp.

"Oh, Percy, yes." Hera moaned. "Chaos, you feel so good. Fuck your wife, Percy! Pound my pussy!"

I wasted no time and pumped my cock in and out of Hera's pussy, making her arch her back and moan.

"Yes, Percy." Hera moaned as her pussy walls convulsed around my cock. "I need you deeper inside of me."

I grinned then drove my dick deeper inside her pussy, making her moan.

"Oh, Percy!" Hera moaned. "Please! Cum in me! I need your seed! I - CUMMING!"

She cummed, and in a few moments later, I spewed my seed into her womb. Hera sighed when she felt her womb swell as it was filling with my seed. I pushed my dick deeper inside Hera's pussy till it was buried up to the root. I laid my head down on her boobs and were about to fall asleep, but Hera raised my head and said "Not here, my husband. People will find us."

I looked at Hera and said "Then where to?"

Hera wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me "Your room." she whispered in my ear.

I jumped up, and pulling my cock out of Hera's pussy (it was in there the whole time as we were talking), I got dressed. When I looked back, Hera was gone.

I ran out of the baths and too my barracks, only to find that they was a really nice second one next the first, and I knew for a fact that Hera put it there. I went inside immediately and found a very big bed in the middle of the room, and in the bed, was Hera.

She raised her head and said "How's this, babe?"

I grinned and, stripping of my clothing so my erected cock can be free, said "It's perfect."

Hera smiled and threw back the covers, only to find that she was naked with her legs spread out and her pussy lips open. "Come, Percy." she purred. "Your wife needs your seed again."

I got myself between Hera's legs again, and pushed my cock back into her pussy.

"Oh, yes!" Hera moaned as I began plowing her pussy with my cock. "I'll never get tired out your cock pounding my pussy, Percy! Go faster!"

I grinned before speeding up my thrusts. Hera was moaning like crazy. Her boobs were bouncing up and down, so I lowered my head and started sucking one one them.

"GAH!" Hera screamed, then cummed. He juices flowed out of her pussy and onto my cock, balls, and the sheets. "Didn't expect that!"

I raised my head but still kept on thrusting my cock in and out of her pussy. "Sorry." I said. "I thought you'd like it."

"I do like it, babe." Hera moaned as her pussy walls squeezed around my cock, trying to milk me for my seed. "But I need your seed. Cum in me!"

I nodded and gave a few final thrusts, then I couldn't hold it back any longer and I blew my seeds right into her womb. Love filled Hera's eyes as she felt my seed travel deep inside her womb for the third time that day. Too tired to even pull my cock out of Hera's pussy, I just collapsed onto of her. It seemed that Hera was exhausted as well because we both fell asleep like that.

* * *

Early the next morning, there was a meeting, then the Argo II came. I saw my girlfriend and was really happy to see her, but I knew I was going to be dead if she knew about my affair with Hera, her arch-enemy.

A feast happened in the Forum, but then Reyna wanted to talk to Annabeth, so I wandered off into the baths, only to find Hera there.

"Hey, babe." she said. "How's my husband doing?"

I managed a weak smile and said "I'm fine, baby."

Hera walked toward me and placed her hand on my crotch, and began rubbing it. "Now, let's see," she said. "You cummed in my womb three times already. Do you think a fourth time would cause me to get pregnant with your child?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could, there was a big explosion outside. Hera back away with a terrified expression on her face. She looked at me.

"You better go now, my husband." she said, kissing me. "Your ship is firing on New Rome."

Not sure if I was going to live, I blurted "I love you."

Hera looked at me, rather shocked that I just told that I love her. But then she smiled, and kissing me, she said "I love you too, Percy. Be safe."

With one last kiss, she disappeared in a flash of light. I ran out of the baths and to the Forum, and met Frank and Hazel at the water fountain. There was a bloody fight, but we managed to get out of there alive.

I had no visit from Hera during the race to Rome. But then I fell into Tartarus with my girlfriend, and that was just hell. With a couple of battles, we got out of there.

I finally got a visit from Hera (and all the other gods, including Zeus) when we killed all the giants, but my stupid nosebleed woke up Gaia. As the gods were talking, I focused on Hera and noticed her belly was still the same, not bigger. She caught my eye and sent me a look that said, _Later._

After that little meeting, we went to Camp Half-Blood and battled Gaia. We won, so now we could get some peace around here.

That night, as I was laying in bed in my own cabin, there was suddenly a bright flash of light, and when the light died, there was Hera, naked.

"Hello, my husband." Hera said, smiling down at me. "I just came down here to congratulate you on defeating Gaia."

I threw back the covers, and Hera gasped, for she saw I was naked with my cock fully erected. I grabbed her and turning us around, laid her on the bed and spread her legs and her pussy lips.

"Whoa!" Hera laughed as I placed my thick cock head on her wet pussy lips. "You can't wait, can you, my husband?"

"It's been a long time since I've been in you, babe." I said as I began sawing my cock head on Hera's pussy lips.

"I know that, baby." Hera moaned. "Now please, shove that cock in my pussy."

I did as she told me to do and I shoved my cock into Hera's pussy.

"OHHHHHHH!" Hera moaned as my dick traveled deep inside her pussy. "How I missed the feeling of your cock inside my pussy."

I smiled, then slowly slid my dick in and out of Hera's pussy, making her moan.

"Faster, Percy!" Hera moaned. "Faster!"

I grinned before speeding up my thrusts, and soon enough, I was pounding Hera's pussy.

"YES, PERCY, YES!" Hera screamed. "PLEASE, MAKE ME CUM ON THAT BEAUTIFUL DICK OF YOURS! I NEED TO SQUIRT! IT'S BEEN SO LONG! OH, CHAOS, PERCY! WHOOOOOOOOAAAAAA!"

She cummed, her juices squirting widely all over the sheets as it gushed out of her pussy. Seeing that as a good sign, I fucked her even faster. My balls were hitting her ass with every thrust, and she was moaning like crazy as I watched her boobs bounce up and down. I began sucking one of them, causing to Hera to shriek as she cummed again.

"GODDAMN, PERCY!" Hera screamed. "JUST CUM IN ME ALREADY! PLEASE! GIVE ME YOUR SEED!"

I gave a few more thrusts into Hera, then I fired my seed straight into her womb.

"YES, PERCY, YES!" Hera screamed as she felt her womb swell with my seed. "FILL MY WOMB WITH YOUR SEED! EMPTY YOUR BALLS FULL OF CUM IN MY PUSSY! GET ME PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD!"

I didn't stop cumming for about a couple of minutes, then I collapsed beside Hera and placed her on top of me with my cock still buried deep inside her pussy.

"How's that, babe?" I said, looking up at Hera.

Hera smiled and kissed me, saying "That was great, baby. I needed that. I needed your seed in me again."

I wrapped my arms around her, saying "You shall always have my seed. Do you want to fuck again to make sure you do get pregnant with my child?"

Hera's smile widened, and she said "YES, baby, yes!"

She turned us over so that I was on top of her again and said "Stick your cock back in me, my husband."

I grinned and slipped my cock back into Hera's pussy, and just started hammering away.

* * *

Our fuck sessions continued for the next couple of weeks, then one day, as I coming into my cabin, Hera flashed into my room with a smile on her face, but, she was not naked as usual. She was wearing her dress.

"Hi, babe." she said, and sat down on my bed. I sat down next to her. "How's my husband doing?"

"I'm fine, baby." I said, "Why aren't you naked?"

In an answer to my question, she grabbed my hand and set it on her belly, saying "My husband, I'm pregnant with your child."

My mouth fell opened. "You're _pregnant_?" I asked.

"Yes," Hera said, smiling. "Isn't that great? We're going to be parents."

Despite myself, I wrapped my arms around Hera and said "That's great news."

Hera set her head onto my shoulder and said "You've finally gotten me pregnant with your child."

"Um," I nodded. "Does Zeus know?"

That was my big mistake. There was a flash in the room and suddenly Zeus was standing there in his pinstripe suit.

"Do I know what?" he said, frowning.

"ZEUS!" Hera exclaimed, jumping up. "What are you doing here?"

Zeus frowned at his wife and said "Well, you seemed awfully excited this morning when you were getting dressed, and then you just kissed me and ran out of the palace. I've been looking all over for you, then I heard Percy say "Does Zeus know?". What don't I know about?"

"Uh, nothing Zeus." Hera said. "Nothing."

Zeus crossed his arms and said "You're lying, Hera."

"No, I'm not." Hera said.

"Yes you are." Zeus said.

"I'm not, Zeus." Hera said.

Zeus sighed and looked down, and then, he froze. I looked at him, and he was staring straight at Hera's stomach.

"You're pregnant." Zeus said, looking at his wife. "By whom?"

"By you, dear." Hera said.

Zeus frowned. "If it was by me," he said slowly. "You would have told me immediately."

He raised his eyebrows. "So _that's_ why you were excited this morning, _as you were getting dressed_." he said. "You found out that you were pregnant."

"Why tell Percy instead of me, Hera?" Zeus asked. "Why him and not me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, dear." Hera said. "And-" she sighed "-even though Percy should feel some resentment toward me, I wanted to tell him first to spread the news. And, when everyone new, they were going to put a sign up saying "CONGRATULATIONS ZEUS!" with me in the middle."

Zeus's expression softened. "I think I understand now." he said, then he smiled. "You wanted to surprise me."

"Yes!" Hera said, flinging her arms around Zeus and kissing him (which I thought took a load of guts, since she hated him). "I love you, Zeus. Since you're my - my husband, I wanted to surprise you. We're going to have a baby."

"I'll go and tell the other gods, my love." Zeus said, kissing Hera. Then he disappeared in a flash of light.

Suddenly exhausted, Hera fell down on my bed. "That was _too_ close." she said, glaring at me. "Why did you say if he knew? Of course he didn't know!"

"Well," I said, wrapping my arms around her. "We'll have to be lucky with you have our baby."

Hera looked at me, then we kissed. She then laid her head on my shoulder and we sat there and prayed.

* * *

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Zeus bellowed, holding out his 'baby son' ( _cough_ , my baby son, _cough_ ) to Camp Half-Blood. All the other gods were standing with him. "THIS IS NOT A GOD! THIS IS A DEMIGOD! WHO HAD SEX WITH MY WIFE?!"

Hera caught my eye and she sent me a look that said _Don't speak._

"I'M WAITING!" Zeus screamed. "IF SOMEBODY DOES NOT ANSWER ME IN THE NEXT 5 SECONDS, I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

The Olympian gods and goddesses gasped. Some even protested.

"Father, NO!"

"Brother, don't you even think about it."

"Dad, STOP!"

"You CAN"T!"

"It will be murder, brother."

"SILENCE!" Zeus snapped.

All the other gods and goddesses fell silent.

I finally spoke up. "Zeus," I called. "It could've been a mortal who had sex with your - your wife."

Suddenly, something in Zeus's mind clicked. He turned to me. "PERSEUS JACKSON!" he bawled. "YOU _DARE_ HAVE SEX WITH MY WIFE!"

I frowned, then back up, but the camp parted around me. Zeus set down a couple of yards in front of me. "Why accuse me?" I asked.

"IT'S PRETTY OBVIOUS, JACKSON!" Zeus yelled. "AND NOW I SHALL KILL YOU!"

He summoned his master lightning bolt (the same one I retrieved when I was 12 years old) and charged me. He didn't go one meter before a wave a water crashed down on him. He flew backward, coughing and spluttering, and look back at me, _but somebody was between him and I._ My dad. Poseidon. With his trident dripping with sea water and glowing with power.

"Poseidon." Zeus spat, getting up. "You dare attack me?"

"You aren't laying a hand on my son, brother." Poseidon said, slamming his trident into the ground, causing it to shake a little. "Even if or if he didn't have sex with your wife."

"DIE!" Zeus screamed, then he changed into an eagle a flew to my dad, who changed to a stallion and dashed toward the sea. Once there, they began fighting, and as they were, storm clouds gathered. Rain poured down. Lightning flashed, but both Zeus and Poseidon kept on fighting.

Something in my mind clicked. It was the dream I had when I was 12 years old. Zeus came down and slashed Poseidon's muzzle. Poseidon reared up and kicked at Zeus wings. I suddenly realized that Zeus was going to kill my dad. Quickly, I ran to my cabin and retrieved my sword, Riptide. Running back outside, I looked toward the beach in time to see Zeus dive down, his beak aimed for Poseidon's wide eye, and I screamed "NO!" and threw my blade, which sailed over and over toward Zeus.

Zeus stopped and looked at me, but he was too late. My blade hit his wing (blade first) and pierced right through, coming out the other side. Zeus gave a strangled eagle cry and fell down on his back… And my dad finished the job. He reared up and came down, his hooves landing on both the bones Zeus wings, snapping them. Zeus screamed, and he changed back to normal… leaving his arms dangling at funny angles.

"OW!" Zeus screamed. "MY ARMS!"

He glared at both my dad and I. "I SHALL KILL YOU TWO FOR THIS!" he bellowed.

"Your reign is over, brother." Poseidon said, holding his trident. "I'm the new king of Olympus."

"WHAT?!" Zeus bawled. "NEVER!"

He tried getting up, but fell back down whimpering "Ow, ow, ow."

"Wait a second!" Hera cried, stepping forward, holding our baby son (Zeus had thrown him to her when he set down on the ground). She looked at my dad. "Poseidon." she said. "You're not the new king of Olympus. I'm still the queen, so _I_ get to pick who's my husband and the king of Olympus. And I chose… Perseus Jackson, who's the father of my new baby son, Euthymios, Greek god of the holy ones!"

Suddenly, a golden glow came out of my son, and it completely surrounded him, then it faded, but Euthymios looked the same.

"What just happened?" asked a voice.

Hera looked at the speaker. "I made my son a god, and now-" she looked at me "-it's time I made my new husband a god."

I was stunned. Me, a god? I just asked "What shall I be the god of?"

"Whatever Zeus was, honey." she said, then it was done. A golden glow came out of me, then surrounded me. It then faded, but I felt more powerful. I looked at myself and saw that I had changed. I was ripped. I suddenly felt like I could take on the world. I looked at Zeus still laying on the ground, but he was passed out (probably from the pain).

"What do I do with him?" I asked the Olympians in front of me.

"His fate is completely in your hands, nephew." a voice at my shoulder said, jumping me. I looked and saw it was Hades, dressed in flowing black robes.

I looked at Zeus, then smiled.

* * *

Long story short, I sent Zeus down to Tartarus, but not so he could run free around. I created a prison with electricity so he could finally feel what his victims felt when he vaporized with his lightning bolts. If he got too close to the bars… ZAP! He gets zapped by electricity.

My girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend, since I'm married to Hera, Annabeth, got hold of the news and she was _pissed off_ , more like _ticked off_.

"YOU NO GOOD CHEATER!" she screamed in my ear on the phone. "WE'RE DONE! YOU HEAR ME? WE'RE THROUGH!"

Then she hung up.

As for me, I moved to Olympus with Hera and our baby boy, Euthymios. I took Zeus' place and declared myself the new king of Olympus. That night, when Hera put Euthymios to bed in his crib, she met me at our bedside and kissed me.

"Thank you, Percy." she whispered in my ear. "You have given me everything I've ever wanted. All I wanted was a faithful husband, and now I have one."

I wrapped my arms around my wife and said "I will be forever faithful to you, Hera."

Hera smiled at me then kissed me… while slowly taking her cloths off. I got the message and took my cloths off too. Once we were both naked, Hera wrapped her arms around my neck and I grabbed her butt and hoisted her off her feet, letting her lock her legs around my waist. Still kissing, I laid her down on the bed, letting her recline on the pillows. Towering above her, I grabbed my erected cock and lined it up with Hera's dripping pussy. She looked at me and nodded. I nodded back and slowly slid my cock into her pussy.

"I love you." Hera said as I slowly began sliding my cock in and out of her pussy.

"I love you too."I said, and then I began pounding Hera's pussy.

We made love that night, hoping that Hera would once again become pregnant by me, and I kept thinking to myself, _Man, it's good patching things up with a goddess._

 **A/N: Okay, I don't know about you, but I think this very well done. This** _ **maybe**_ **the last one-on-one lemon shot I will make, but who knows? I'll probably make more of these types of stories. But… I need more ideas. Tell me if you like this and what other one-on-one lemon shot ideas you have.**

 **Thanks!**

 **The Everlasting Adventurer**


End file.
